


I Can Do That

by captainwingdings (Greggles_Lestrade)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, HarringrovePornathon, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega/Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greggles_Lestrade/pseuds/captainwingdings
Summary: Billy wants to help out with Steve's heat, so he shows him a taste of what he can do.





	I Can Do That

Billy Hargrove was always proud to be an omega. He could wiggle his ass, wiggle his  _ tongue _ , and stupid, knothead alphas would bend over backwards to do his bidding. And then he’d leave them hanging, onto the next dumb asshole. It was a good system and that’s what he did in California. He took care of himself when he was horny and during heats, it sucked but at least he wasn’t knocked up at 17. 

When they moved to Hawkins, Billy expected more of the same. And it did happen, to an extent, but all the alphas were boring, there was no real fire in them. Billy wanted to  _ play _ and the fish just weren’t biting. 

There was one good thing though. Steve Harrington. He was an omega too, but god damn, that boy was beautiful. Beautiful and unbonded. That’s when Billy  _ knew _ the alphas of Hawkins were stupid, how was Harrington unbonded? It was a travesty. 

Billy was waiting for Steve, leaning up against the lockers, when Steve closed the door of his. “Hey pretty boy, whatcha doing?” He put on a flirty smirk and looked the other boy up and down rather obviously. 

Steve just rolled his eyes. “Fuck off Hargrove, I don’t have time for your stupid dick measuring contests.” He started to walk away, Billy followed. 

“Well if you wanna measure dicks, you should have just asked,” he said, walking beside him casually, acting like fucking with him wasn’t the highlight of his day. All Billy got as an answer was silence. “What’s wrong, pretty boy?” They got out into the parking lot, Steve seemed to rush to his car. 

Billy grabbed the sleeve of Steve’s polo and Steve turned around in a flash. “My fucking heat’s coming up and I don’t really want to deal with assholes like you, Hargrove.” Billy blinked before smiling wide. 

“PMSing then?” 

Steve rolled his eyes and turned to walk the few more steps to his car. He really didn’t want to deal with Billy, that was fine, Billy could work with that. He leaned against the red Beamer as Steve unlocked the door. “I think we can help each other out, Harrington.” 

Steve looked up at him dully but didn’t move to get into the car. That was a good sign. 

“Well,” Billy moved closer to him. “I’m going into heat soon too, and I’m guessing you don’t have anyone to help you out.” Steve didn’t say a word. “Right, so here’s what I’m thinking. We help each other out.” But Steve frowned at that. 

“We’re both omegas, how would that even work?” Man, he even looked pretty when he frowned. That wasn’t fair. 

“We got fingers, we both got dicks. I assume you have some knotting dildos,” Billy said with a shrug. “And no risk of getting knocked up. You wanna?” He grinned widely. 

Steve thought for a second. “I don’t think that’ll work.” He shook his head. 

Now it was Billy’s turn to frown. “Why not?”

“Because fucking I hate you.” He turned and got into the car. 

Oh, well that was unexpected. Billy frowned and watched him as he pulled out of the parking lot. “You will be mine, Harrington,” Billy said under his breath. 

“Dude, you talking to yourself?” Tommy walked up. 

“Fuck off, Hill.” Billy bit back at the alpha and lit a cigarette. 

 

Billy was surprised when he saw Steve at school the next day. “Hey.” He leaned up against the lockers beside Steve. 

“Hi, go away,” Steve said, opening his locker. His scent was more intense today, richer, fuller. Billy knew that it was wrong, but he liked the smell of other omega’s over the smell of alphas. He knew he was fucked up, his father let him know that little fact every day. 

“I’m trying to be nice,” Billy said, angling his body towards Steve, breathing in deeply. 

“You never tried before...” Steve muttered and Billy shrugged. He turned to him, “You’re as bad as a fucking alpha, go away.”

Billy got in real close. “Yeah but the difference between me and an alpha is that I can’t knock you up. Think about that, pretty boy.” The bell for the first class rang and students started filing into their classrooms. “Offer still stands,” he said as he passed him. 

Steve found  _ him _ during study hall, dropping his stack of books and papers on the table across from him. Billy looked up with an arched eyebrow as Steve sat. “So how does this work,  _ if _ I say yes?” 

He grinned,  _ if _ , Billy could work with if. “Simple, I go over to your place and we fuck.”

“No, I mean…” Steve shook his head as Nancy came over. Little Nancy the beta, the one who Steve tried to play house with. 

She sat down beside Steve. “Why are we sitting with Billy?” She asked him quietly, laying her things out on the table before her. 

“We were talking,” Steve explained, which caused Nancy to frown more. Why was Steve talking to Billy Hargrove? 

“Well, we  _ were _ before you showed up, Wheeler.” Billy smiled at her, it was a toxic smile. 

“Let’s go into one of the reading rooms...We’ll be right back Nance.” Steve stood and started walking over to one of the vacant reading rooms a few feet away. Billy gave Nancy a wink and followed him. Steve closed the door and shut the blinds. “So, how will this work?” Steve asked again, leaning up against the table. 

Billy moved over to Steve, caging him in with his arms and leaning in close. “I can show you,” he said huskily, watching Steve’s pupils grow large. He figured that was a yes and leaned in for a dirty kiss. 

Steve groaned almost instantly, Billy knew he was a good kisser, and he’d been wanting to get his lips on Steve’s for a while now. He pressed a leg in between Steve’s own and grinded against him. Billy pulled back with a smirk. “Pull down your pants.” Steve’s eyes widened. “I want to show you what I can do with just my fingers. A freebie to convince you.” 

After a second of thought, Steve reached down to undo his pants, pulling them and his boxers down to his knees. Billy made a circular motion with his fingers and he took the hint, turning around and leaning over the table. He still wasn’t sure but Billy would show him. He would show him that he was better than any knothead alpha. 

Billy pulled Steve’s cheeks apart and took a look at his pink hole. He let out a low whistle. Steve turned to his head so that Billy could see him roll his eyes. “You have a pretty ass, Harrington.” He lightly tapped on Steve’s ass cheek. “Looks like all of you is pretty, huh, pretty boy?” He grinned at him and Steve turned his head back to rest his head on his hands. This position caused him to stick his ass out even more. He wiggled his hips a little, wanting Billy to get on with it.  

Billy pressed two fingers to Steve’s hole and felt him tense up. He wasn’t gonna stick  _ both _ fingers in all at once, especially right away. He started to rub at the muscles, hoping to get some slick going so he  _ could _ press a finger in. And it worked, because as Billy rubbed his fingers around Steve’s hole slick started to form. He slipped the tip of his finger in, holding it there for a second before continuing to press in. 

Steve let out a little gasp as Billy’s finger slipped inside of him. Yeah, he’d pressed fingers inside of himself before but it was different with another person and Billy’s fingers were so...thick. He let out a little groan and he knew Billy grinned widely at that, he didn’t even have to turn around to see it. 

He pulled his finger out slowly and thrust it back in quicker, wanting to get another reaction out of Steve. Billy was disappointed by the quick pull of breath he got in response. He thrust his finger a few times more before he introduced the second. It was a tight squeeze, but Steve accommodated him happily. Or at least his hole did. 

Steve felt a little burn, but it wasn’t too bad. He was slick enough now that Billy’s fingers just glided in. The fact that he got wet for Billy Hargrove was something he was going to have to inspect later on, when all of this was over. But for now, he was just along for the ride. It wasn’t too spectacular at this point. 

“I could do this myself,” Steve pointed out. 

He had a point. Billy pulled his fingers out. “That was just to get you started, turn around.” Steve shuffled around and sat on the edge of the table, looking at Billy expectantly. 

Billy used his clean hand to push him down on the heavy wooden table. “Ready?” He leaned over Steve and licked his lips obscenely. Steve still wasn’t convinced, but he’d show him. 

Billy took his middle and ring finger and pressed them inside of Steve, spreading them slightly just to stretch him a little more. He started thrusting them slow then picked up speed and intensity. 

Steve gasped, he couldn’t do  _ that _ to himself. He let out a little moan before he could stop himself, his head thunking back on the table. Billy’s fingers were making obscene squelching noises with every thrust and Steve might have thought it was gross if he wasn’t so turned on. 

Then Billy hooked his fingers. 

Steve gasped loudly, his back arching up and his hands flying to grip the edges of the table. Billy grinned,  _ that _ was what he was talking about. He continued to thrust his fingers into Steve intensely with hooked fingers that ran across Steve’s prostate with every movement. 

Steve choked out a moan, hoping that it got caught in the door and walls of the room and didn’t make it to the library outside. Billy moved his hand up with every thrust out, putting more pressure on the other’s prostate as he did. If Steve didn’t want to fuck him through his heat after this, then Harrington was harder up that he thought. 

He let out another gasp and tears forming at the corners of his cheeks, biting his bottom lip to keep the sounds in. Billy couldn’t wait to hear him when he was in heat, begging him, loudly. He would sound so fucking pretty. 

A tear raced down the side of his face as he came hard, letting out a whine and tossing his head back and forth, like he couldn’t take it. Billy knew he could though, so he worked him through it, keeping up the pace for a few more seconds before slowly winding down. He was hard and throbbing against the insides of his tight jeans, but he couldn’t look away at the beauty on the table. He did that, Billy Hargrove made King Steve come so hard he cried. 

Billy sucked the slick off of his fingers as Steve came around. God, he even tasted good. That wasn’t fair. Steve was left panting and shuddering on the table, staring up at the ceiling. He came so hard it felt like his soul left his body for a second. He was still shaking when he surged up and pulled Billy into a deep kiss. 

Billy moaned into his mouth before he pulled away with a cocky smile. “So it was that good, huh?” Steve rolled his eyes and pressed another quick kiss to Billy’s lips. 

“I want you to do that to me again...repeatedly.” Billy seemed to somehow grin even wider. 

“That I can do, pretty boy.”


End file.
